The Sun is Shining
by Ellohell
Summary: A series of one-shots revolving around the characters of DreamWorks Animation's movie Trolls. Many pairings included. My first fanfiction, I'll give it a go. I suck at it, I'm sorry. Bad summary. Hope you enjoy.
1. Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining

**Hey there! This is my first story on this place, hope you enjoy it! This'll be a fanfiction about DreamWorks Animation's movie Trolls, my current obsession as of right now. Don't worry, I'm obsessed with a lot of other things.**

 **This is my first attempt at writing a story, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **This is a series of one-shots with different pairings. Many pairing will be included here.**

 **We're starting off with Poppy and Branch because if we don't, the world is going to end.**

 **I'm a loser at this kind of stuff. Reviews and criticism are appreciated. You can say it's stupid, it really is.**

 **I haven't actually watched the movie, but I know what's going on, really.**

 **Let's get to the story, I've had you waiting for too long.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Trolls. It belongs to DreamWorks Animation. If I did, I'd make everything happen.**

 **Chapter (I): Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining**

" _H-happy birthday, Mr. Branch!"_

" _How did you know it was my birthday?"_

" _W-w-well, I heard it from Mr. Creek, so-"_

" _Creek?"_

" _Y-yeah, Mr. Creek told me tha-"_

" _Look, buddy, if there's anything I know about Creek, it's that he's a good for nothing piece o' trash. All he tells is lies that nobody should ever believe. J-just leave me alone before I hurt anybody."_

 _The child just stood there in silence._

" _Please, Mr. Branch, even if it isn't your birthday, can you accept this gif-"_

" _Just leave me alone!"_

" _Please, just onc-"_

 _The grey troll was fed up._

" _GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU SON OF A BERGEN!"_

 _The child stood there, stunned at what Branch had just said. He burst into tears, running down the hill and into his mother's arms._

 _Branch could even hear the child complaining._

" _Mommy! That Mr. Branch just shouted at me!"_

" _Come on, sweetie. Let's avoid Mr. Branch. He's a really bad person. Let's go get some cupcakes."_

" _Alright, mommy."_

 _Branch was stunned for a moment, trying to process what he had just done. When the child and parent were finally out of sight, he started bursting into tears, realising his wrongdoings._

 _Ever since his grandmother was gone, his life was turned upside down. He wasn't able to control his actions or emotions at all. He was just like a hollow shell, rotten inside._

 _He never had any friends._

 _He never will have any friends._

 _He will be alone for the rest of his life._

"Branch?"

 _See, those trolls are coming for revenge._

"Braaanch~"

 _Can they just go awa-_

" **BRANCH!"**

The blue troll jolted out of his bed. It was just a dream, but it haunted him forever. He looked around to see a very energetic Poppy looking at him.

"Poppy, what's going on?"

"Don't you remember what today is?"

"Wednesday?"

"No, silly! Here, open this," she said as she handed him a card of some sort.

"Thanks, I guess." He opened up the card, some trolls jumping up out of it, followed by some glitter washed up in his face and a voice that sung "Happy Birthday, Branch!"

He sighed. He just had a dream, err, nightmare about it, and he's forgotten it already? What are you doing, Branch?

"Oh, u-umm, thanks, Poppy!"

"Do you LOVE it?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you LOVE-LOVE it?"

"Yes..."

"Do you LOVE-LOVE-LOOOVE it?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

"Do you LOVE-LOVE-LO-"

"Enough, Poppy. Yes."

"Great! Wanna throw a party tonight?"

"P-party?" Poppy just threw a party yesterday and it was to celebrate DJ Suki's new album! Now, it makes a bit more sense, but still! The Queen was a bit crazy-

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!"

"So, you wanna throw the party, or nah?"

"S – sure, I mean, why not?"

"Yeah! You're the best, Branch!"

"Queen Poppy!"

"Coming!"

With that, she jumped out of Branch's pod.

Branch chuckled. He wasn't really used to living in a pod up in a tree. He's been doing it for two months now, but the fear of a pod falling to the ground or some animal destroying the whole pod was still there. He's been living in his survival bunker for 20 years, and hasn't actually talked to anyone in a long, long time. Now that he's up here, living with a society, he feels a bit more comfortable, but still insecure nonetheless.

He leaped out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, ate his breakfast (Oh, the eggs were so tasty!), and walked out of his pod to start a brand new day.

It was a pretty average day for everybody. The only real difference was that Branch was receiving gifts from a lot of trolls. He helped trolls move their belongings from the old village to the new one, keeping an eye on any creepy crawlies or potential predators that might be in the way. Heck, there was so much stuff to move, they even had to lend a few wheelbarrows from the Bergens! Luckily, King Gristle was a nice guy, unlike his father. He was wicked.

Branch also had to plan for the future and development of the Troll Tree or Village. He had to plan where emergency routes would be, which places had to be avoided to avoid certain death, and which places that had to be blocked for further construction.

Poppy, being the Queen of the trolls, was, once again, overflowed with work, work and more work. It was pretty natural, being a Queen that has the responsibility of taking care of her people, err, trolls rather. She didn't really have any problem with it, though. She took it as a small game rather than an important job, while still being serious with her work at the same time.

When Branch got home in the evening, he was exhausted. Sweat was dripping from every corner of his body, he was literally panting and could barely even stand up. He fell into his armchair to rest for a while when he noticed a letter on his coffee table. He picked it up and read it. It said

" _Dear Branch,_

 _Meet me at my pod ASAP. I have something important to talk about._

 _-Suki"_

As soon as he finished reading the letter, he dashed out of his pod, getting to Suki's pod as fast as he could. When he reached it, the entrance appeared to be covered with a curtain of some sort. He burst through it, expecting to see Suki waiting for him, but he was greeted by something else.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BRANCH!"**

He jumped into a corner of the pod, surprised by this.

"You wrote a letter just to lure me here?"

"Technically, yeah."

"Do you know how busy I was? I spent the whole day working my head off, and now you trick me just to come to a stupid, worthless party? Huh? Huh!?"

"Geez, calm down, Branch. We're sorry."

"Fine, then."

He took a look around Suki's pod. There were balloons all over the place, in different shapes and sizes, a banner that said: "Happy Birthday, Branch!" in a variety of colors, a small table next to Suki's musical instruments and a gigantic karaoke machine.

Wait, karaoke?

"So, what do you want to do first, birthday boy?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Karaoke! Karaoke!"

Guy Diamond started programming the machine, preparing for the karaoke session.

Satin and Chenille started with Justin Bieber's "Sorry", followed by Smidge and Biggie performing Paula Abdul's "Opposites Attract", Suki and Guy Diamond with The Chainsmokers' Closer (ft. Halsey) and Cooper and Fuzzbert performing Mark Ronson's Uptown Funk (ft. Bruno Mars).

Branch and Poppy were the only ones left that haven't sung. Poppy typed a special "song" into the karaoke machine, deciding to sing along with the instrumental. It was a small verse from one of her favourite songs, so it wouldn't be too long. When she was done, she took the microphone and began singing.

The music starting playing. (*)

" _Summer in the hills_

 _Those hazy days I do remember"_

Branch listened to her voice. It was beautiful, angelic, maybe even the best thing he's ever heard in his life.

Snap out of it, Branch.

" _We were running still_

 _Had the whole world at our feet"_

Branch had the urge to sing along, but he decided to keep his mouth shut for just a while.

" _Watching seasons change_

 _Our roads were lined with adventure"_

Hold it in, Branch, hold it in. Her voice was too beautiful, too beautiful, too...

" _Mountains in the way_

 _Couldn't keep up from the sea"_

Branch couldn't resist anymore. He had to sing along! He stood up and opened his mouth before his voice followed the Troll Queen's.

" _ **Here we stand open arms**_

 _ **This is home where we are**_

 _ **Ever strong in the world that we made**_

 _ **I still hear you in the breeze**_

 _ **See your shadows in the trees**_

 _ **Holding on, memories never change~"**_

Branch opened his eyes and his gaze met hers. They were standing right next to each other, the sound of music still playing (Nobody bothered to turn it off, for this was a special moment!). Branch crashed his lips against hers, moving in for a tender and passionate kiss. It felt so good, being able to do this action again since 20 years ago. He remembered the last kiss he gave his grandmother before that Bergen ate her, it was as full of sweet, sweet love as this one.

Nothing could ever ruin this moment.

Ever.

"I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm starvin'. Can we eat the cake now?"

Except that.

Branch thought it was pretty rude of Cooper to cut them off like that, but soon enough, his stomach started rumbling too. He hasn't eaten anything since breakfast, and it's been a good, long 11 hours.

They decided to get a chocolate cake for Branch, even though he knew chocolate isn't the best for your health, but neither is cake. After feasting on it, it was about 8 o' clock, and everyone had to go back home to their own pods.

"Bye, you guys!"

"See you tomorrow!"

After a whole ton of farewells, Branch decided to talk to Poppy for a while.

"Hey, umm, Poppy?"

"Yeah, Branch?"

"I'm sorry for how I acted when I arrived at Suki's pod. I wasn't really in the mood for fun and games at the time, and I kind of... overrated because I was really stressed out at work today... a-and I just.. I don't know how to say this..."

"It's okay, Branch. I understand how you feel. When I started my first day of work as Queen, I was as stressed out as you. However, I remembered all the fun and games I had with you guys, and I just... y'know, kept happy thoughts in my head. A wise troll once told me that nothing in life should be taken too seriously, because life is short. We have to live life to the fullest, because we never know what might happen. Let me tell you this. Every cloud has a silver lining. Everything bad will eventually lead to something good. After the rain is the sun, yes? Now, look. You may have wasted all of your energy on helping to development the village, and you came back tired, with no energy. But in the future, the village will become a great and wonderful land for trolls to live in. Got it, Branch?"

The blue troll was about to burst into tears. He never knew that who's helping him right now is the girl he hated the most, formerly, at least. He was speechless right now.

"G-g-got it, Poppy. I think you should get back home now. It's getting late."

"I will. Good bye, Branch! I love you!"

And with that, she hopped off.

"Bye, Popp-"

It took a second for him to process what she had just said.

"I love you."

When he got back home, he took a shower, got dressed in his pyjamas and drifted off to sleep in his bed. He remembered what Poppy had said to him. She could be annoying at most times, but when you get to really talk to her, she's a great... counsellor, he thinks it's called? No matter, he had a great, yet bad at the same time, 24th birthday.

And now, he had someone to love.

" _Hey, umm, kid?"_

" _Hey there, Mr. Branch!"_

" _Umm, I wanted to apologise for what I did to you back then. I didn't know what I was thinking. I acted without thinking about the consequences. I... I..."_

" _it's okay, Mr. Branch. I forgive you. It was scary, but it was fun, am I right?"_

 _The child kept on playing with his friends._

" _Poppy was right," he thought._

" _Every cloud has a silver lining."_

 **Woo! Finally! I finished the very first chapter of my very first story! Round of applause, everyone!**

 **Alas, this story is very bad, because it's my first, and I downright suck at writing pretty much anything. Hope you enjoyed it though! Reviews and criticism are highly appreciated. I'll keep on writing, and hopefully I'll get better at things!**

" **Sorry" belongs to Justin Bieber.**

" **Opposites Attract" belongs to Paula Abdul.**

" **Closer" belongs to The Chainsmokers (ft. Halsey)**

" **Uptown Funk" belongs to Mark Ronson (ft. Bruno Mars)**

" **Monody" belongs to TheFatRat (feat. Laura Brehm)**

 **(*): This isn't exactly a song, it's more of a theme, really. You can find it on Newgrounds and YouTube, so yeah.**

 **See you all!**

 **-Ellohell**


	2. Love Makes Life Wonderful

**I'm back with another chapter! Yay! You know the saying: "A New Broom Sweeps Clean"? Yeah, that's kind of the situation that I'm in right now. Got into Fanfiction, do Fanfiction. You don't? Aw, that's a shame.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, you guys (I really wasn't expecting any in the next 24 hours)! I have a problem with stage fright, really. It's something about me. I also tend to aim my goals too low, I'm an eccentric person in real life.**

 **Now, I'm going to answer a question before it's even asked.**

 **Yes, this story was inspired by multiple others. Though, what I plan on doing is making some lesser-known pairings more well-known. I've hinted at that in the last chapter.**

 **Anyways, back on point. This chapter will be, once again, a bad one, considering I'm pretty new in this field. Sorry, I'll try my best to improve every chapter.**

 **This one will have to rely on my creativity a lot, though. Considering it is a very unpopular ship. I've never seen in anywhere apart from two stories. But I'm doing it, so it's going to be in three stories now! Yay!**

 **It's Suki and Guy Diamond.**

 **Yep.**

 **Before we start, I'm going to be telling you that this is a weird and strange chapter. Sad.**

 **I actually have this strange headcanon that Guy Diamond stops speaking in his auto-tune voice when he's being serious. I mean, when he was shooting glitter at that crocodile thing, "Eat glitter" technically was auto-tune-ish, but it didn't really sound like it to me. Also, if I had him speaking in auto-tune for this whole fanfiction, it would sound weird for the most part. It would make zero sense anyway considering he's a quiet character. I mean, you can still imagine him speaking as so, but... you know what? This is boring.**

 **Okay, let's just get to the point here. Reviews and criticism are highly appreciated. Warning: Story might be clichéd. Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and never will own DreamWorks Animated's movie Trolls. It's sad, but true. The truth hurts.**

 **Chapter (II): Love Makes Life Wonderful**

" _What if she doesn't like me?"_

" _What if she doesn't think of me the same way?"_

" _What if she rejects me?"_

" _What if... she's already in love with somebody else?"_

Guy Diamond sighed. It's two in the morning and he hasn't had any sleep yet. At all. At first he thought it was just insomnia, but then he realised, it was something much, much more different.

He was _in love_.

With the famous DJ herself.

He's not really a romantic troll. Sure, he understands that between Branch and Queen Poppy was true love, but he never really understood how it happens. Some say it's just like magic...

While others say it's like hard work.

That second saying worried him. How hard will he have to work in order to get Suki to fall for him? Like him? Or even just think differently about him?

Negative thoughts were filling his brain, he was just imagining the words she'll say if he attempted to confess.

" _I'm sorry, Guy. I'm... not really ready for a relationship with anyone yet."_

" _I'm sorry, Guy. I... already_ _ **have**_ _a boyfriend."_

" _I'm sorry, Guy. I can't do this with someone like_ _ **you**_ _."_

" _I'm sorry, Guy..."_

The next day, Guy woke up at 12 o' clock. He sighed as everyone else would already be awake an hour earlier. He went into the bathroom to wash away his drowsiness before eating that leftover pizza from yesterday. He headed outside, many trolls looking at him, dazed and confused as to why a troll would be leaving their pod at one in the afternoon. He planned to meet Cooper for a game of chess, maybe watch a movie or two after that. Have a great time together, like the best friends that they are. Maybe they can watch _Trek_ , maybe _Trollzen_ , hey, how about _Trolltopia_? Ooh, maybe they can see-

"Ow!"

Guy wasn't looking where he was going, and accidentally bumped into Suki. Seeing her smile put one on his face, but made him feel sad as the negative thoughts flew into and out of his head again.

"Hey, Guy. What are ya up to today?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just going to Cooper's to go out for a movie or something."

"Oh, I know which one you should get the tickets to. Try _Troana_. It's about an adventurous teenager that sails out on a daring mission to save her people. It's really awesome. I've watched it before and I loved it!" _Troana_ , huh?

"I've heard of that one before, but I've never really had the chance to watch it. You wanna tag along?"

"Sorry, Guy, but I have to practice for the concert tonight."

"Concert?" The silver troll was confused. There weren't any concerts in the village for months!

"Yeah, don't you know? It's to celebrate one year since bergens and trolls made peace with each other."

Guy thought about it for a moment before realising what the date was. He was a really forgetful troll anyway.

"Well, that's a shame."

"Sure is. Maybe I can come tomorrow?"

"Sweet! I have to go now. Good luck with the concert!" Guy ran off enthusiastically, yet internally slowly.

"See ya, Guy! Hope you can make it!"

It really was a shame Suki couldn't come to the movie. Guy Diamond really wanted to spend more time with her. The mere thought of that made him blush a bright red, very obvious under his silver skin.

Finally, after what seemed to be just 2 seconds of walking, he reached Cooper's pod.

"Hey, Cooper. I was bored, so I decided to come over and do something with you. You have any ideas?"

When he actually saw Cooper's face, he was a bit shocked. His face had 'I know what you did' written all over it.

"Umm, Cooper? You okay, buddy?" Cooper's face showed that he was going to commit a crime.

"Do you like Suki?"

Guy's face turned into a ripe tomato in an instant. He knew that face had something suspicious written on it!

"U-umm, no, I don't."

"You like her."

"Y-y-you don't have any evidence!" He started stuttering. Stuttering means bad.

"You're blushing, you were blushing when you talked to her, you were blushing when you bumped into her, you blush every single time we talk about Suki!"

Guy sighed in defeat. There was no point hiding it in now. He was busted.

"Okay, maybe I do have a crush on her, but please, don't tell her. I'm _begging_ you!"

"Of course I won't tell her! I'm not an evil person!"

"Phew," all the stress was suddenly gone.

"So, you want to go out for a movie or something?" He was thinking of watching _Trolltopia_ first, them watching _Troana_.

"Nope."

"Grea... Nope!? What do you mean 'nope'!?"

"GD, my man, we are going to spend this whole day giving you a lesson on how to get a girl."

All of Guy's blood rushed to his skin. It's almost as if Cooper dumped a can, no, a barrel, still not enough, a mountain, yeah, a mountain of red paint onto him. You can barely tell he has silver skin at this point.

"I... fine. I do need someone to ask help from anyways."

"Good! Let's start!"

"One, always be yourself. Don't act around. From what I know, girls don't like people that have no real life. It doesn't matter if you're ugly or stupid, which you are neither, so you passed that. Anyways, be proud of yourself. It doesn't matter what other people think. Remember that guy who called you stupid because you were shiny?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Yeah! Don't let that affect you. It's your mind. Not theirs."

Guy knew this was helpful, but it was really boring. I mean, if he wanted to win Suki's heart, he'd had to listen, but it was just... boring.

"Two, make her your main priority."

Priority. He hated that word. He was pretty much a carefree troll, so the word never really came to his mind.

"Girls don't like guys that don't care about them. If you want to get a girl to like you, you have to care for them. Let's say, a girl fell down and hurt herself. Are you going to pick her up or just leave her there?"

"Pick them up, of course! I'm not a heartless person!"

"What if the girl was Suki?" Cooper teased.

"I... s-shut up!"

"Just kidding, buddy. But seriously. That'll be one of the things you'll have to do."

Guy sighed once more. He knew this was going to be a long and boring lecture.

"Three..."

After a long and admittedly boring day, Guy finally learned what it takes to be the perfect man. (*)

"Hey, thanks for the lesson, Cooper."

"No problem! I hope I helped."

"Yeah, but it was kind of-"

"Boring? I know. But it's just what happens for the best."

Guy wasn't sure how he managed it, but Cooper suddenly seemed like a wizard of some sort. He never actually expected the reddish-colored troll to be so smart!

After a bit of walking, the duo saw Suki talking to Queen Poppy.

"C'mon, she's right there. Go and talk to her. Remember rule number eleven?"

"Make the first move?"

"Yep! Now, go! Good luck, buddy!"

Guy walked towards the two girls. When they noticed him, Suki gave him a wave.

"What up, Guy? How was the movie?"

Guy Diamond just realised that he didn't go to the movies at all. He just decided to make a small white lie... Wait, that's not the right thing to do!

"Well, umm, we actually never got to go to the movies."

"Look at the bright side. At least we can enjoy it together when we have the chance."

"Yeah... _together_... urgh, I mean, yeah! That'll be way more fun!" The nervousness was getting to his head.

Poppy noticed Guy's blush and immediately knew what was going on. She looked at Cooper and saw an 'I know' face. Now all that's left is to know if _she_ would accept _him_.

"So, when is the concert starting?"

"In an hour. It's the same place where we had that party before Chef attacked us last year."

"Cool! See you there!"

"See ya!"

Guy left the scene right after that, rushing to the venue where the concert will be held.

"So, you're going to confess to him tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit envious of you and Branch. I hope it works out for us too!"

"Not sure about that, you're a bit chubby." (**)

"Enough, Cooper." They all chuckled. Who knew that both of them actually had feelings bottled up for each other?

 **Literally everyone.**

Meanwhile, at the venue, pretty much the whole village was there. If you'd look up from above, all you'd see was just colorful dots of fluff. There was noise everywhere, mostly from the excited and optimistic trolls that just can't wait for the concert to start. The bergens of Bergentown were gathered by the tree as well, eagerly anticipated for the show to begin.

When the clock struck ten, lights started emerging from the "stage", followed by a bit of smoke and beats starting to sound.

" **Are you guys ready to get this show on the road?"**

The crowd went wild with 'woo'-ing and 'hoo'-ing. Followed by oddly synchronised 'yes's'.

" **Then let's start this, yo!"**

For about an hour, trolls and bergens were dancing to the beat, happily celebrating their first year of no directly assaulting each other.

For the next hour, plates of delicacies and bowls of juice and fruit punch were handed out to both bergens and trolls, excitedly feasting on the meal before them. It was about twenty kilograms of food and twenty five litres of drinks. Talk about a meal.

When it was half past twelve, a voice came from the speakers once more.

" **Alright, everybody! Now, we've got a special song, err, lyric, err, theme coming up next to celebrate 365 days of peace between bergens and trolls that have been at 'war' for the past century! Let's hit it!"**

Music started playing and Branch came out of the smoke, dressed in a special outfit, both hands holding a microphone.

" _Stand together like we're rocks in a wall_

 _Growing stronger everyday, even more_

 _Stand together in the eye of the storm_

 _And show the whole world who we are_

 _Oh..."_

Soon enough, Queen Poppy herself joined to sing with Branch.

" _ **Keep on walking to the sound of the drums**_

 _ **Feel the fire run through our lungs**_

 _ **Find our treasure in the light of the sun**_

 _ **And show the whole world who we are**_

 _ **Oh..."**_

With that, the music stopped. The couple gave a bow before walking back behind the "stage" that was covered in leaves.

Applause came from the audience immediately.

" **Alright! Now, we've actually got a special song from DJ Suki herself, dedicated to her best friend, Guy Diamond!"**

The crowd started cheering so loud, it literally sounded like someone shouted through ten megaphones at once.

" **Here we go!"**

Guy Diamond was flustered and his cheeks were flushed with red. The crowd looked at him as if they caught him doing something wrong red-handed, in this case, red-faced.

Suki walked onto the "stage", blushing extremely hard, not noticeable at all under her red skin. She turned on the microphone and started singing with a wonderful voice.

" _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you?"_

Guy was shocked. Suki had a crush on him all this time? If he'd known earlier, he wouldn't have been under so much pressure! Well, the truth was revealed. It's out. _Her_ secret, at least.

" _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

 _Take my hand,_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you."_

As Guy kept on listening, he noticed her voice was more beautiful than ever. (***) He heard a few voices from the crowd, eventually starting to sing along with Suki. He did so as well, not taking the fact that his auto-tune voice will be more noticeable than the other ordinary ones into consideration.

" _ **Like a river flows**_

 _ **Surely to the sea**_

 _ **Darling, so it goes**_

 _ **Some things are meant to be**_

 _ **Take my hand,**_

 _ **Take my whole life, too**_

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you**_

 _ **For I can't help falling in love with you."**_

The song ended, and so did the voices. The next thing Suki said had the greatest impact on Guy's life (as of right now).

"Guy Diamond..."

" **I love you. Will you be my... boyfriend?"**

The crowd started sounding like that certain TrollTuber (****) that screamed songs for comedy purposes. They were cheering for the start of this beautiful relationship. The one between trolls and bergens, and the one between Guy Diamond and Suki.

Guy ran up the stage immediately to answer that very question.

"S-Suki, I-I don't know w-what to say..."

His face was completely red right now, even more than ripe tomatoes. His blood was starting to betray him.

"It's okay, Guy. I know you don't have any feelings for me," she started walking back and behind the leaves, tears forming in her eyes.

"N-no! Wait!"

Suki turned around to meet Guy's lips. This was their first kiss, causing her to open her eyes in shock. Suki's lips were softer than a pillow, sweeter than candy. The perfume she applied was fragrant and delicate, tempting Guy to just lick it off of her face. Suki wrapped her arms around GD, deepening the kiss even more. Sadly, they weren't able to lock lips forever, as their bodies were being jerks to them, begging for air.

"I love you, Suki. I always have."

"I love you, too, GD."

It's a good thing they were "backstage". Public Displays of Affection are probably going to make the crowd lose their appetite (There was still food!).

After the concert, Suki decided to sleep with Guy Diamond for a night. She didn't mind the fact that he was naked. It never bothered her, really.

Finally, the clock struck three.

"I think we better sleep, Sooks. Good night."

"Good night, GD. Love ya," she said, giggling at the new nickname.

"Love ya too."

As he drifted off to sleep, he realised that life wasn't beautiful on its own. It's **love** that make it wonderful.

 **Yes! 5 or 6 hours were spent on this chapter. It's finally done! Yay!**

 **This is probably the first thing that's ever been dedicated to this ship, so... yay! Correct me if I'm wrong, though.**

 **Yeah, I think that's probably going to be it for this chapter. Reviews and criticism are appreciated a lot.**

 **I guess that's it for now! Sorry if the plot here was a bit strange. I wasn't actually sure how it would work out. I suck at writing.**

 **I'm not sure how trolls are supposed to be blush, exactly. We've never seen anyone blush or bleed in the movie, so we don't know. The only hint is Poppy, really. We're still not sure.**

 **I also don't know how concerts and parties really work. This is kind of, something where the guests have something to eat supplied by the host, and a place where singing and dancing on a stage are permitted, also by the host. I'll call it a concert because I suck at language. Sorry.**

 **I'm not sure what I really did here. Again, Guy Diamond was actually one of the quieter characters, but one that likes to participate in chatting nonetheless. Very sorry if I got his character description wrong. But you all won't find this wall of text because nobody reads down to here.**

 **One more thing I want to mention is the fact that I think I've heard GD speak in a normal, non auto-tune voice at certain points in the movie. Maybe its just me, because I think I have something from listening to way too much songs associated with memes. Memes are amazing.**

 **Also, one more thing. Because there aren't too many characters in this movie, maybe I'll try writing part two's to certain pairings. You all want to see Poppy and Branch have a child, yes?**

" _ **Trek**_ **" was a reference to DreamWorks Animation's "Shrek".**

" _ **Trollzen**_ **", "** _ **Trolltopia**_ **" and "** _ **Troana**_ **" are references to "Frozen", "Zootopia" and "Moana" respectively, all belonging to Disney.**

" **Can't Help Falling In Love" belongs to Elvis Presley.**

" **Unity" belongs to TheFatRat.**

 **Sorry, I love TheFatRat. I've been playing too much of Geometry Dash, which belongs to RobTopGames.**

 **(*): I'm not actually an expert at love. This is what I thought were the keys to it, at least.**

 **(**): Compare Suki's body size to Poppy's. Hopefully you'll see a difference. If you don't, I'm colourblind.**

 **(***): Trolls have beautiful voices cliché.**

 **(****): Get it? TrollTube? YouTube? Internet trolls? No? Sorry, I suck at comedy.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Ellohell**


	3. Everything Is Better With Somebody Else

**Hello there, once more! I am back with another chapter! This time, it's part two of** _ **everyone's**_ **favourite pairing in the entire movie! Branch and Poppy are like bread and butter! I mean, you can eat bread without butter, but who does that, anyway?**

 **Once more, sorry for not having faith in myself. I'm a bad person. I have some problems with myself that I can't seem to solve, so I'm sorry about that.**

 **I'm going to say this is a weird chapter. It really is. It just doesn't feel right. Sorry.**

 **I have nothing else to say, so let's start this! I call this an achievement for not having to make you all read author's notes for fifteen minutes. Yay!**

 **Chapter (III): Everything Is Better With Somebody Else**

The Troll Queen looked at the night sky. It was beautiful, as always. But she didn't feel as good as she did last time. She felt something was missing. It was a troll. A certain azure troll with blue colored hair that had his color drained from him for twenty whole years.

Of course she was thinking about Branch. He'd saved everybody a few months ago, helped them make peace with bergens. He was amazing. Absolutely flawless. She stood there, thinking about him, hoping she won't be stuck in the "friend zone". She told herself it was okay, and tried calming herself by singing a song.

" _I used to believe_

 _We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful_

 _Somethin' beautiful_

 _Sellin' a dream_

 _Smoke and mirrors keep us waiting on a miracle_

 _On a miracle..._

 _Say, go through the darkest of days_

 _Heaven's a heartbreak away_

 _Never let you go, ne-"_

 **CRUNCH.**

Poppy turned around to see the source of the sound, but she saw nothing that could've even made a sound anywhere near her. She guessed it was just the wind, and continued singing.

" _Never let you go, never let me down_

 _Oh, it's been a hell of a ride_

 _Driving the edge of a knife_

 _Never let you go, never let me down_

 _Don't you give u-"_

 **CRACK.**

Okay, she was getting suspicious. It was the middle of the night and everyone had went to bed. She couldn't sleep, so she came out to look at the stars. Now that something might be stalking her, she was creeped out. She walked back to her pod to get a good night's rest before she starts going insane or hallucinating.

A certain pair of blue eyes (*) were disappointed to see Poppy leave.

"Urgh, I knew I should've been more careful. I just wanted to hear her sing a bit more. Her voice was great, heck, even better than some of those singers out there."

Branch sighed and went to bed. Now that he's thought of it, what he did _was_ pretty creepy. He just wanted to listen a bit more. Well, he screwed up. He could always try tomorrow, right?

He's actually had a crush on Poppy ever since he met her. While she _was_ annoying, she was positive, cheerful, optimistic, determined, _beautiful, pretty, amazing, full of wonder,_ _ **se-**_.

He stopped before he went too far. He just wanted to become something important to Poppy. Like a... like a _boyfriend_. His mind was starting to get frisky from there. Maybe as _**husband**_ and _**wife**_. Maybe as _**king**_ and _**queen**_. Maybe... maybe as _**fath**_ -.

" **Stop it, Branch. This isn't you. Cut out of it!"** , he thought to himself.

It's just that he's always been thinking about Poppy. He _loved_ her. Very much.

He's thinking about _confessing_ to her tomorrow night.

The next day, everybody woke up with a start. Today was much sunnier than usual. It was a beautiful day outside. Branch rushed his shower, got dressed, cooked up the simplest breakfast possible (Eggs are yummy!), and headed outside to find his friends. He saw the Snack Pack watching Guy Diamond and Moxie Dewdrop have a dance-off.

"Trust me, I'm better than you, G." (**)

"Oh yeah? Let's see who's better, then!"

After the dance-off, Guy came out victorious (Because the good guys always win, am I right?), winning over the "Razzle Dazzle".

"Great job, there, G. The Razzle Dazzle _is_ getting a bit dull anyway."

"Wanna compete next time?"

"You bet!"

As Moxie walked off, the Troll Queen said something to Branch.

"Isn't Moxie amazing? She's always a confident one, even though she knows she's not much of a match."

"Yeah, all trolls are amazing," he replied.

" _But none of them are as amazing as you."_

"What was that? I didn't really get it," Poppy asked, confused.

"Oh, umm, I didn't say anything," he replied, trying to hide his blush.

"Okie dokie. I'm going to have to go now. A troll reported to me that one of the tree branches is starting to become a bit unstable."

"W-wait, I'll help."

"You read my mind, Branchie. I needed someone to solve the problem. I'm not really that smart of a Queen, really."

"Queen Poppy! The branch is almost going to fall!" A troll ran to where they were, informing them of the situation.

"Come on, Branch! We have no time to waste!"

"Coming!" The two sprinted to the scene, hoping they got there in time.

With the help of some trolls and a bit of support from the branch below, all of the pods on the collapsing branch were moved to another one, safely, just before the branch fell to the ground, making a huge 'thud' sound.

"Thanks for saving our houses, Queen Poppy. We would've been homeless without you," one of the trolls said, tears filling in her eyes.

"It's not a problem, really. It was Branch who came up with this idea." Saying her name make her feel warm and fuzzy inside, a blush starting to form on her cheeks.

He was awesome. He always helped the town when there was a problem. With him around, no problem was too big or small. What would Poppy would've done without him?

"Umm, Queen Poppy? Are you alright?"

Poppy snapped out of her daydream, wiping the drool on her face. "I'm okay, I was just thinking about something."

"Alright, the-"

"Queen Poppy! There's something wrong with the water supply!"

"Coming!" She ran off immediately. "C'mon, Branch! We've got a problem here!" She said, pulling his hand.

"A-alright! I'm coming!"

For the next three hours, problems were sprouting all over the town, one was even about a parasite of some sort in the tree, eating through the fruits. Luckily, Branch was able to kill it with some home-made pesticide, used for getting rid of pests.

It was a rough day, problem after problem, case after case. The Queen was exhausted, and so was Branch. At about four o' clock, the two finally had a chance to rest. They decided to have lunch at the nearby diner (***), the food was good and healthy as well.

"So, Branch, it was a tough day, eh?"

"You go through this every day. But, yeah. It was."

"I don't know, really. I get to this with you, so I kind of had someone to talk to."

She blushed when she finished her sentence. 'With you'.

"Good evening, your majesty. What would you like to order?" the waiter asked.

Poppy had a grilled chicken salad with cranberries, avocado and "goat" cheese. Branch had a roast "beef" and "horseradish" wrap. Surprisingly, it only contained 194 calories.

As they feasted on their meals, Branch noticed something on Poppy. She was breathing much heavier than normal, something that worried him a bit.

"Hey, Poppy? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"No, Poppy. I know something's wrong. Please, tell me."

"I-I-I'm fine, Branch. E-everything's alright. I just n-need some rest." As she said this, her breathing became heavier.

"Poppy, please, just-"

Poppy collapsed on the floor of the diner, everyone looking and horrified at the scene. A few trolls ran over, looking at the situation.

"We have to get her to the hospital! Someone! Inform the doctor!" Branch yelled at the top of his lungs, worried for Poppy's life. (****)

After a lot of trouble and with the help of many other concerned trolls, the Queen was safely taken to the hospital. Branch wasn't sure why, but he wanted to blame someone on this. He felt someone was doing this, but that wasn't the case. He stopped thinking about it and focused on Poppy.

After she was laid on the bed, the doctor checked for any problems.

"If she alright, doc? Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright. If she's not alright then tell me what I can do to make it alright. Please, do-"

"Calm down, sir. We're trying our best."

"But what if she gets into trouble? What if she has cancer? What if she has some virus on her body that can't be cured? W-what if she _**DIES!?**_ "

"Please, calm down, sir. It's nothing that horrific. Besides, it's probably just a fever," the doctor said, not knowing what to do with the slightly overprotective blue troll.

No, he wasn't slightly overprotective. He was _very_ overprotective.

" _Just_ a fever? _**Just**_ a fever? You don't know anything about this. A fever could be a sign of Viral Meningitis, Influenza or even Dengue! It could even resu-"

"Sir, the results are out," another doctor walked out saying.

"Is it good or bad? Is it good or bad? Please tell it's good. Please don't tell me it's bad. Please-"

"Sir, don't worry. She just has a minor fever from working a bit too hard. She needs a rest, but I'm not sure how she's going to manage that, considering she's the Queen and all."

Branch was relieved. His love wasn't in any danger. All she needed was a rest. The doctor does have a point, however. Who could possibly be in charge while Poppy is gone?

An idea sprouted up in his head.

"May I go in and talk to Poppy?" Branch asked, wanting to see his crush once more.

"Actually, sir, she's asleep as of right now, so... maybe you can come later in the evening?"

"Will do," the blue troll said, thanking the doctors and walking out of the hospital.

He headed over to Peppy's pod, asking him for a favour. (*****)

"Hey, umm, Peppy?"

The former king turned around and saw the once grey troll. As an old troll, his memory wasn't as clear as before, though.

"Who are you? I don't recognise you..."

"W-wha? Peppy, it's me, Branch. You know, the one that went grey for about twenty years?"

The memories flowed back into his head. "Ah! Broth, my dear! I haven't seen you for the past twenty years!"

"Actually, you saw me two weeks ago. Also, my name is Branch."

"Oh, did I?" Peppy chuckled. "Sorry, my bad. We old folks don't remember anything right. Tell me, why are you here?"

"Poppy's in the hospital and there's nobody in charge right now. You think you can help?"

"Hmm? Me? I do have _some_ experience, I guess I can take care of the town until Poppy's back in shape. What do you say, Brunch?"

"Branch. And, sure. I'll spread the word about Poppy being hospitalised and you in charge for now. Thanks, Pep!" With that, he ran out of Peppy's pod.

"Anytime, Basket! Err, Brick!"

Branch told the Snack Pack about the situation and told them to split up and tell everyone else. After another three hours, every troll in town had been told of what had happened. Branch was exhausted. Six whole hours of hard work. It was worth it, though. While he was about to faint, he still had the determination to see Poppy. He ran to the hospital to check on the Queen, swiftly and with no time wasted.

"Hello, umm, may I know which room the Queen is staying in?"

"Oh, she's in the second pod from the left."

"Thanks!" With that, he rushed to the pod, yet quietly at the same time, hoping not to disturb the other patients that were hospitalised.

He opened the pod to see Poppy eating something, apparently it was called porridge. It was something the bergens ate. Ever since the they started living in harmony with trolls, they decided to share a bit of their cuisine with them.

Poppy noticed Branch and immediately opened her mouth. It was still full, though.

"Hey, Bra-"

"Don't eat with your mouth full, Poppy. The food will fly out of your mouth and mess up the whole place."

She gulped the porridge down her throat right after that.

"Never mind, I guess."

"Branch, could you tell me what happened? A-and who's in charge of the town right now? I mean, I'm here, and the town's going to go crazy without me! I-I..." Poppy was about to choke. She still had a bit of porridge in her mouth, really.

"Your dad is currently taking care of it. You need a rest, Poppy. You have a fever," Branch said, trying to convince her that everything was alright.

"Is that the reason the doctor said that I can't eat cupcakes until I'm okay?"

"Yeah, kind of."

The pink troll was a bit disappointed that she can't eat sweets anymore, but was happy that the one troll she loved was here to take care of her. Just the two of them.

"Hey, umm, Branch?"

"Yeah?"

Her face was starting to go red. She can feel the heat dancing around her face.

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it, Pops? Spit it out!"

"I-I..."

She finally mustered up the courage to say it.

" **I love you, Branch!"**

She started crying on the bed, tears soaking the sheets.

Branch was dazed at her confession. He decided to make it up to her.

He joined his lips with hers, closing his eyes as he had a little bit of fun with Poppy. Poppy was shocked that he actually had feelings for her as well. She twisted her head to the side as they deepened the kiss.

 **BANG.**

They opened their eyes to see that's their foreheads had crashed into each other's. It _was_ awkward, but still funny nonetheless.

"Poppy, I love you too. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I thought you were the most beautiful girl in the entire world," he let his secret out, feeling much better than before.

"Y-y-you d-do?"

"Yes. I do." (******)

"Oh, Branch! You're the best troll in the entire world!"

"So, you want to try this "boyfriend and girlfriend" thing out?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Poppy smiled. She had the boy of her dreams. It was something she'd always wanted. A loved one.

"You know, Branch. I've always felt like I've been missing something in my life."

"And what would that be, my Queen?"

"You," she said. "Ever since I met you, everything in my life had sparked up. You helped me in the darkest of times. You were always there for me, Branch."

"You know what they say. Everything is better with a friend."

"I think anybody would do, actually."

"You always look at the positive side of things."

And with that, they cuddled up together in the bed. Branch didn't mind the fact that she was still ill. All he cared about was the fact that she was here. With him. As he drifted off to sleep, he had one sentence engraved into his head.

"Maybe everything is better with _anyone._ With _somebody else_."

 **Yes! I have finished! Sorry if this this one is shorter than the other two. I didn't really have much of an idea on this one.**

 **As you may have noticed, this one-shot is in a universe different from the other two. Sorry about that. The next Broppy one-shot I make will be in a common universe.**

 **Also, I seem to tend to start stories with beds and end stories with beds. I don't know. Probably because I'm writing this at two or three o' clock in the morning for me. You guys in Europe or the United States have daylight. I'm stuck in darkness. I think I have insomnia. Sorry.**

 **Sorry if the ending was a bit off. I know, it's pretty bad. I try to make my one-shots have relation to a certain saying, making it feel more meaningful.**

 **This chapter might have been a bit worse than the other two. I didn't really get Branch's character right. This chapter had also been based off of a lot of other ones. I took quite a bit of inspiration, so you can say it's not original. I also don't have any faith in myself. Sorry, neomoon585.**

 **Nonetheless, I hope that this was to your enjoyment. Hopefully, I'll improve in the next few chapters. That's all I have, really. Time to write down this stuff that you guys will never read.**

" **Let Me Love You" belongs to DJ Snake (ft. Justin Bieber).**

 **(*): Yes, I checked. Branch's eyes are indeed blue.**

 **(**): I don't know anything about Moxie. Please, hate on me!**

 **(***): I imagine the diner being an abnormally sized pod from where the owner of the diner came from. This makes no sense, I know.**

 **(****): I imagine the "hospital" being five or six whole branches with pods hanging from them where the doctors and nurses came from. Still makes zero sense.**

 **(*****): This part was heavily inspired by another story. Sue me, please. I deserve it.**

 **(******): Imagine this sentence being used in the future, when I write about their wedding. Yes. *Evilly laughs in corner while playing game that I never seem to win no matter what.***

 **Yeah, I think that's all I have. Reviews and criticism (mostly criticism) are highly appreciated. See you all!**

 **-Ellohell**


End file.
